A Gamer's Soul
by Slayer4899
Summary: Waking up in the middle of a world full of monsters who's sole purpose is to devour the souls of the innocent sucks. But the freaky powers that came with it are actually pretty cool, so I guess it evens out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or The Gamer**

When most people think of reincarnation, they tend to look at their religion's beliefs for such a thing. I am here to tell you that they are wrong to do that. The reason I say this is because I have had to go through it, and it is hell. Not literally, of course. Although, you tend to think like that when you suddenly die in a fire, and then wake up in the middle of a world filled with terrible monsters that exist for the sole purpose of running around and devouring the souls of the innocent. Oh, don't forget the weird ass powers that I got. Now, with that said, let us get on with the show.

I woke up on the top of a very tall building, which was odd, because the last thing I remembered was was burning to death in a fire. Then I noticed the translucent blue box floating right in front of me.

 **You have slept on a hard concrete roof, 10% of your HP, MP, and RP has been restored!**

I just stared at it for a moment, then I did what most people would do in this situation, I slapped myself as hard as I could. Which was surprisingly hard and hurt more than I expected it to. When I looked back at the box it was still there, not only that, something else popped up as well.

 **-2HP**

It also made a ping noise that scared the hell out of me.

Okay,I had looked over small bits and pieces of The Gamer and this is what even gave me the idea I should try and confirm what was happening. The insane part of me that actually wanted this to be real and not some kind of weird dream in which I could feel pain immediately took over.

" **Status"**

 **Spike**

 **Age:16**

 **Race:?**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Title:none**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level:1**

 **Exp:0/100**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:100/100**

 **RP:50/50**

 **Status:**

 **STR:5**

 **VIT:5**

 **DEX:5**

 **INT:5**

 **WIS:5**

 **LUK:5**

 **Status Points:5**

 **Spike was an orphan before he died in a fire that burned down the orphanage he had lived in. He has been reincarnated in the wonderful world that is before him.**

A normal person would have had a heart attack or fallen into panic, hell, an insane person would have at least been a little freaked out. But I just sat there and processed the information as if it were nothing new. Don't get me wrong, I had felt the emotions rise up in me, but then they were pushed down by something and then regulated at a pace at which I couldn't even notice them before they were gone.

I wanted to test this some more so I said the next command that came to mind.

" **Skills"**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)Lvl:Max**

 **This skill allows your mind to process any situation or change almost immediately, allowing you to quickly adapt, as well as regulating any emotions that your conscious or subconscious mind deems unnecessary or potentially harmful.**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)Lvl:Max**

 **This skill allows you to live the real life as a game and allows you to live without sleep or food.**

I allowed myself a manic grin.

Oh, hell yes, this was going to be awesome.

I was up and trying to find my way off of the roof only a few seconds later. When I spotted the door that l assumed led down I immediately ran towards it, only to jump away from and behind the door to avoid being spotted by a guy that walked through the door as he tried to light a cigarette. I crouched silently beside the door as I watched the man walk towards the edge of the roof, waiting for him to be where I was out of his line of sight because I really didn't want to explain how I got up to the roof without anyone seeing me.

Once I was finally out of his sight and I was about to quietly open the door and sneak inside two things happened that both excited and terrified me. One was a new screen that popped up saying,

 **Through a special action, a new skill has been created!**

 **Stealth(Active)Lvl:1**

 **The art of going unseen and unheard. Cannot walk or run when this skill is active, otherwise it will deactivate. Crouching allows you to move.**

 **10% less likely to be detected when skill is active**

The other thing that happened was that the guy mumble something that I could barely hear, but when I figured out what he said, I realized something.

He was speaking Japanese.

Within the next twenty minutes I had made it outside the building. As I walked down the street I was thinking on the whole language thing. If I was in Japan then I would probably need to find a library and check out a Japanese to English dictionary. And any doubt that I had that I was in Japan was thoroughly erased on the walk. Every sign that I saw was in Japanese.

And then another pop up, that nearly scared me half to death, need I add, popped up proclaiming that I had learned a new skill.

 **For making many astute observations, you have gained a new skill!**

 **Observe(Passive)Lvl:1**

 **This skill allows you to observe information on a target of your choice. You can currently observe the name, race, gender, and level of a target that is up to twenty levels higher than you. More information is unlocked every five levels of this skill.**

I smiled at that, this was going to be useful. So, I spent the next thirty minutes using **Observe** on every person that passed by.

When I had finished I had gotten my **Observe** to level four. As it turns out, using it on random people of low level does not give it much experience. I must have **Observed** at least forty to fifty people.

Anyway, with that working, I finally bothered to look around. The sun was almost at midday and it was surprisingly hot, I quickly realized that I hadn't even looked at my clothes,either. I was wearing a black sweatshirt, which was probably why I was so hot, and a baggy pair of dark grey sweatpants as well as a black pair of running shoes. I guess, with everything that had been happening since I had woken up, checking out my clothing just hadn't been important.

Anyway, it looks as if I were in more a market area where the locals would hang out. The people seemed to have all begun leaving for one reason or another, probably their jobs or something, at least, that was what I thought.

Until I heard an ear shattering roar that was most definitely not human.

It was not a good day.

 **A/N: Hello people this is my first fanfic so please review and give me some constructive criticism.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I to not own Bleach or The Gamer**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The noise was, honestly, painful. It felt as if someone had taken an air horn and blown it right next to my ear.

Then I saw the thing turn around the corner and it was a horrible sight, it had this vomit colored skin that was absolutely repulsive, that's not even to mention the mask. Oh, the mask was the worst. I mean if it weren't for the disgusting drool that covered its mask then it would have been the weird yellow glint in its eyes that unsettled me, as well as the weird spikes that pointed out from the sides.

But, even with all of that, I still felt like I should have known what it was from the moment I'd first seen it. Like I should have known its general species. But, there was time for revelations later. I mentally cast **Observe** ,just in case it could hear me.

 **Hollow**

 **Race:Hollow**

 **HP:110/110**

 **MP:0/0**

 **RP:25/25**

 **Level:2**

 **One of the weaker Hollows you will find around this town. It should be easily dispatched, as long as you can find a weapon.**

Huh, I knew what that was already and apparently the **Observe** works differently with Hollows. But, as I said, time for revelations later. Especially since it was looking at me and I needed to find a weapon.

'Ping', oh, great.

 **Quest alert:**

 **First Fight**

 **Objective:**

 **Defeat the Hollow**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **?**

 **Reward:400 Exp**

 **+50 Exp for the bonus objective**

 **Failure:Death**

 **This is going to be your first step to greatness. If you survive, that is.**

Great, now this game has a sense of humor. Anyway, it was time to run until I find a weapon. So I did just that until I had run into an antique store which, conveniently enough had a dagger on display.

Honestly, what idiot put a very sharp object on display where anyone could just reach over and grab it. Which I did.

It wasn't a very ornate knife, but it was sharp and would do the trick. Probably. Just in case, I cast a quick **Observe** on it. I'm lucky that the shop was empty, except for the owner, who was probably the bathroom.

 **Dagger**

 **Base Damage:13**

 **Requirements:5** **Dex**

 **Durability: 100%**

 **A surprisingly sharp dagger that should be able to cut spiritual beings, as long as you are the one using it.**

Okay, I could work with that.

I quickly ran outside. Luckily enough, the Hollow had its back to me. I ran as fast as I could and jumped as high as possible, which was an actually surprising distance, and plunged the dagger into the Hollow's back and then quickly jump in a way with my dagger.

 **Critical Hit**

 **25 Damage**

That was nice.

The Hollow's health now sat at a pretty eighty five, which was very good. As the Hollow turned around I attempted to stay behind it, but the I got hit by something I hadn't noticed before, its tail.

 **-15 HP**

Okay, not too bad. I quickly rolled to the side, jumped up and made a slash at the Hollow's face and managed to get a glancing blow to its mask as it tried to get me with its right claw. Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that it had claws. Yeah, not fun.

 **Critical Hit**

 **28 Damage**

Woah, okay, so the mask is its weakest spot, that was just a glancing blow, too. That actually, kind of, makes sense, I guess.

Anyway, so, its health was at fifty seven. All I really needed to do was slash it while I avoided its tail, mouth, and claws. Wow, these creatures were simple.

I went with that plan, as it was the only thing I could come up with. It actually worked, too. Before it had even been able to turn around I had made four reasonable slashes to the Hollows side and jumped back.

 **52 Damage**

Huh, so the damage stacked, that was nice to left the Hollow with only five health, so I only needed one more hit.

Which I promptly got as it tried to cut me with its claws again, but I managed to get a good slash at its palm. This was the attack that killed it.

As it dissolved, I noticed that it had dropped some loot. Nice. It dropped a good thirty thousand yen and a small shard like thing. When I was about to pick them up two blue boxes pinged into existence.

 **Quest Completed**

 **First Fight**

 **Objective:**

 **Defeat the Hollow**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **Find or craft a weapon**

 **Reward:450 Exp + 50 Exp from Hollow!**

 **Through a special action a skill has been created!**

 **Dagger Mastery (Novice)**

 **(Active)Lvl:1**

 **The art of Dagger Mastery is an odd one, but you can figure it out!**

 **+10% Damage when using daggers**

 **+1% Exp when using daggers**

Wow, that was nice. But, then two more boxes popped up

 **Level up!**

 **+5 Status Points**

 **Level up!**

 **+5 Status Points**

 **Level Up**

 **+5 Status Points**

Well, that was good, but I decided to just go and find a place to relax before I would think about an of the crap that had happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N:Hey guys, I would like you to forgive me if I have made any mistakes and tell me if you can. Also, last chapter I left some of the stuff out for the Gamer's Mind skill, so I would like for you to ignore that and I going to fix it right now.**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)Lvl:Max**

 **This skill allows your mind to process any situation or change almost immediately, allowing you to instantaneously adapt, as well as regulating any emotions. You will also be completely immune to any and all psychological status effects.**

 **There we go.**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I am going to fix the Gamer's Mind skill and just go back to chapter two to see it. The changes were suggested by a reviewer who I believe was a Guest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or The Gamer**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I managed to quickly find a park that had a nice scenery and was well out of the way.

I sat and stared down at the knife I was still, for some reason, holding. Then, I thought about something I hadn't when I had woken up. Did I have an inventory.

" **Inventory,"**

When a blue box with a perfect three dimensional image of me with boxes next to my head, torso, legs, and feet, there was also another box off to the side that said accessories. In my torso slot I had my sweatshirt and on my legs and feet were occupied by my sweat pants and running sneakers. I guess it only counted the outer most layer as what I was wearing. There was also a three by three grid right next to the image,beside the box was an arrow that, I assumed would let me go to another page. I smiled and quickly tapped the first small box with the tip of my knife, which proceeded to disappear and the reappear in the first box. Awesome!

I took the three thousand yen I had earned from the Hollow, as well as the small crystal shard. I tapped the screen with my money and then the money disappeared, but this time it didn't go to the box I tapped. A money counter appeared in the upper right corner that said three thousand yen.

I then looked at the crystal shard in my hand and cast **Observe** on it.

 **Soul Shard(Material)(Tier 1)**

 **A material gained from defeating most spiritual entities. You can crush it in your hand to immediately regenerate 25 RP, or you can use it in crafting to increase the the crafted weapon's damage to spiritual entities by 3%. A higher tier of this material can be created by combining one hundred soul shards or can be gained by defeating a higher leveled spiritual entity.**

Wow, such a long description for something that is mostly crap. Although, the RP regeneration was rather useful, and the whole item tier thing, that was nice, too.

And the RP brings me back to the other crap that I realized during the Hollow fight.

I put the Soul Shard in my inventory because I didn't want to be holding something that could have been useful, yet fragile, while I thought about something that would, admittedly, piss me off.

I was in Bleach, the anime/manga Bleach, a bad day had just turned to absolutely horrible.

I was in an anime, not just any anime, mind you, I was in Bleach, an anime that tended to have a large amount of violence and blood, not gore, just blood.

I was so fucked.

Honestly, putting off the fact that I was in an anime, I now had to live with it, so it was for the best to put it to the side, but there was still the fact that, even if I knew where I was, sort of, I still didn't know when I was. I could have been years before the series had even started, or I could have been years after the end, hell, I may have even been smack in the middle of the One Thousand Year Blood War, for god's sake.

I sighed, fine I would do some searching and find out when I was, then, if I was before the main story line, I would decide if I wanted to get involved, and if I would want to do anything to change some things if I did get involved.

 **For contemplating the potential future of, not only yourself, but the rest of the worlds and forming a strategy for the current time, you have gained 1 point to your WIS.**

Oh, yeah, I forgot about the freaky ass powers that I have.

Well, I would still stick to the plan,first thing first, I needed to find a library and begin learning the native language, otherwise, it would be very complicated to gather any information.

A school was likely to have a library, problem was, I didn't know where the school was. I could walk around and see if anyone new any English, and if they knew where the school was.

Just as I finished that thought, I looked up and noticed two people walking past the park I was in. Luckily enough, they seemed to be students, because they were wearing school uniforms. They taught English in Japanese schools, didn't they.

I quickly ran over to the two students and jumped in front of them, then I asked, in a slow voice, "Do either of you speak any English." Then, the one I had first noticed said in a horribly accented English, "I do," oh, that was very good.

"Where is the school?" I asked, in a once again slow voice, the first guy looked at me weirdly, then pointed behind him. I looked to where he was pointing and I probably should have felt embarrassed. The school was right down the street.

Oh, that's why he thought I was weird.

I turned back to the students and gave the a nod of thanks, and then began running towards the school.

I hoped to any deity that I could think of that I had arrived after the manga. Although, we can probably all see how well that was going to work.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:Hey guys, I forgot to say thank you to everyone reading this story, so, I'll say it now.**

 **Thank you**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or The Gamer**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As it turns out locating the library was much easier than I had expected it to be.

When I arrive at the school, most of the students had just let their classes and were still hanging around for one reason or another. The library turned out to be the only building that people were consciously avoiding. It was a reasonably sized building that wasn't exactly new, but I couldn't say it was old, per se. It was more of a building that you would be able to picture yourself sitting in for hours without getting very uncomfortable. That was a good thing, because I would have to do just that.

The inside of the building was warm, almost homey oddly enough. Why did the students want to avoid such a place, I mean it was practically brimming with knowledge,even the old librarian was a nice person. I knew this because I had gone up and asked her where the language section was and she had responded in English. The Japanese to English dictionaries were in the far back, which was actually out of her line of sight.

When I made it back there I decided that I would check my status, mostly because I wanted to see what it would look like after my two level ups.

 **Spike**

 **Age:16**

 **Race:?**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Title:none**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level:4**

 **Exp:500/800**

 **HP:260/260**

 **MP:160/160**

 **RP:110/110**

 **Status:**

 **STR:7**

 **VIT:7**

 **DEX:7**

 **INT:7**

 **WIS:8**

 **LUK:5**

 **Status Points:15**

 **Spike was an orphan before he died in a fire that burned down the orphanage he had lived in. Now that he has discovered the truth about the world he has been reincarnated in he has gained the bonus that is available for his race, which will only be strengthened when he finds out what he really is.**

 **Bonus:**

 **+1 to STR, DEX, VIT, INT, and WIS per , MP, and RP are increased by 20 per level as well.**

Huh, that was a little weird.

I quickly searched the box for a help option and, sure enough, there was a help button in the top right corner, so I tapped it.

 **STR - This status will allow you to increase the amount of weight that can be lifted.**

 **VIT - This status gives +10 HP(Health Points) per level and influences the body's endurance.**

 **DEX - this status gives +10% to any kind of movement, such as running and jumping.**

 **INT - This status handles the overall storage and processing of information and also gives +10 to MP(Mana Points) per level.**

 **WIS - This status handles the overall application of information and also gives +10 RP(Reiryoku Points) per level.**

 **LUK - This status handles the chances of a good loot drop as well as being the general deciding factor for many non combat situations, such as gambling.**

Okay, that was a good thing to know. I needed to raise my VIT, INT, and WIS if I wished to raise my HP, MP, and RP. I was also slightly curious about my race. I had just thought that it would always be a question mark because I wasn't technically a being that could be classified. Apparently, I was wrong, and it was a good thing, too, because that bonus was absolutely amazing.

I was thinking to save my points until I had trained my skills to a level where it became very difficult to level them up without using the I just used my points right away, it would begin to get harder and harder to level them up the natural way, well as naturally as I could, anyway.

After I had made my decision for that, I grabbed a Japanese to English dictionary. When I sat down and started reading through the dictionary, trying to memorize the words, I heard a ping noise and looked up to see that a new skill had been created.

 **Through your diligent study of another language, you have created a new skill!**

 **Language(Passive)Lvl:1**

 **They say knowledge is power, and a different language is one of the best kinds of knowledge, except for knowledge that can be used as blackmail, that is the best kind of knowledge.**

 **Increases ability to understand and retain the characters, words, and symbols is increased by 20%**

That was going to be very useful.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later I stood up from the table I had been sitting at and put the book up. Reading that dictionary for two hours had given me ten levels to my **Language** skill and had even given me a healthy four levels to my INT, apparently, all I had to do to level that up was learn. My MP now sat at a nice two hundred.

Now, was time to visit the man himself, Kisuke Urahara.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:I don't really have anything to say other than I might slow down my updates a bit within the next couple of days and sorry for the short chapters, I hope to rectify that soon.**

 **Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or The Gamer.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as the thought of visiting Kisuke crossed my mind, a quest popped up.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Information**

 **Objectives:**

 **Visit Kisuke Urahara and train**

 **Get a general idea of when and where you are in the Bleach storyline**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **?**

 **Reward:2000 Exp and 50000 yen.**

 **Bonus Reward:1000 Exp**

 **Failure:Potential death**

 **Now that you have a halfway decent grasp of the native language and can hold a somewhat intelligent conversation, it is time to begin collecting information.**

Well, that was good, but the whole 'potential death' thing wasn't as , I needed train at Urahara's, huh. Well, I was going to do that anyway.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't take long to figure out where the Urahara Shoten was located. I wasn't going to tell him anything about my powers other than what was necessary. Then I would offer to let him run some tests on me if he allowed me to train. It would probably end up hurting, but it would be useful nonetheless.

I needed to use his training area because there was something that I wanted to test and it would be safest there.

With everything in order, I walked up to the door and knocked. When the door was opened,I ended up staring straight up into Tessai's glasses. I probably would have been scared half to death if it weren't for Gamer's Mind, because he was glaring down at me as if I had just interrupted his morning tea.

I quickly recalled the words that I needed to say and then proceeded to speak in slow Japanese, "May I speak with your manager."

And then Urahara jumped out from behind the door from behind the door and asked me, "Why?"

This is where I mentally pulled up my inventory and pulled out the Soul Shard that I had in there and said, "Because it is something very important and you just might find out something new."

To say that Urahara was surprised would have been an understatement. He immediately yanked me in the small shop and all the way to the back room. He pushed me onto a small tatami mat and then sat on the other side of the table and said in a low voice, "What are you?"

My response, of course, was that I didn't know,but he just kept spit firing question after question at me until I finally interrupted him, "I will let you study me if you allow me to train and give me a temporary place to live." He slowly nodded his head before asking one last thing, "How did you know to come here?"

The response I gave him was probably a little bit confusing, but I think he got my point, "It is where I felt the second largest amount of energy." I said second largest amount because he and everyone else in this place were likely to be concealing their reiatsu.

Then a quick ping told me that I had just done something.

 **Bonus Objective Complete!**

 **Gain a temporary lodging at Urahara's place.**

That was good, it meant I had managed to successfully get another one thousand Exp.

Urahara nodded once again in response to my previous excuse. Okay, so that gave me a smaller time period to look at, thank god. Urahara then led me to the trap door under which was the absolutely huge training area. It was actually much larger than it was shown to be in the anime, at least twice the size.

Urahara walked over to a rock and planted himself there then he yelled, "I'll sit in on this training session. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Urahara Kisuke, what's yours?" My response came a few seconds later because I wasn't really sure if I should tell him my name, but then I decided it would be for the best, "Spike,"

I then started to try and push my energy out and create a new skill. I was actually successful, because, not two seconds later, the world took on a red tinge.

 **Congratulations! You have created a new skill!**

 **ID Create(Active)Lvl:1**

 **You can now create Illusionary Dungeons that can act as a training ground.**

 **-ID Create:Empty**

Then I quickly did the exact opposite of what I did to create the barrier and pulled the energy back into me. The red world shattered almost like glass but much more dramatic in its result. Then another three boxes popped up in front of me.

 **Congratulations! You have created a new skill!**

 **ID Escape(Active)Lvl:1**

 **Allows you to escape Illusionary Dungeons depending on the level of the skill and the enemies around you.**

 **ID Create has leveled up! Gained ID Create:Zombies!**

 **ID Create(Active)Lvl:2**

 **ID Create:Zombies added to ID list!**

 **ID Escape has leveled up!**

 **ID Escape(Active)Lvl:2**

Urahara was staring at me wide eyed as he said, "That was created by using mana and reiryoku, but something like that has never been done before, and, another thing is, I can sense the reiryoku coming off of you in waves, but there is also mana. I thought I was just feeling things, but apparently not. You are something completely new."

I could practically feel his glee from where I was standing, and I was at least 30 meters away from him.

He walked up to me and said, "I accept the terms of your earlier deal, but you will also have to work for me as payment. You can have the training field for the rest of the day so I can set up some tests. Goodbye, Spike"

Haha, yes, I managed to convince him that I was worth the time. I wanted to train in my ID, but I also wanted to try something else first.

I wanted to see if I had an inner world that I could actually access. So, I sat down and began attempting to meditate. I say attempting because, as it turns out, meditation was much harder than I had expected, especially with everything that had been going on for the past day.

Eventually, I managed to settle my thoughts and clear my mind, and then entered a sleep like state. When I opened my eyes it was to a plain white room with only three occupants, which was unsettling because I assumed that this was my inner world. The other two people in the room would have passed for normal if it weren't a few things.

First, the guy looked almost exactly like me except his skin was a shade paler than mine, which was actually impressive. He had the same black hair and even the same clothes, the main differences, though, were his eyes, which were a solid black color. It probably would have unsettled me if not for the fact that Gamer's Mind was in effect.

Then, there was the girl. She looked to be around sixteen and had fair skin, but not anywhere near what me or the other guy had. Her eyes were a soft brown color, but, for some reason, were actually hard to look at. They held a look that made it seem as if she could have destroyed me with the flick of her finger. Her hair was also odd, but in a different way, because it was a light green color and reached all the way down to her waist. She wore a light green dress that matched her hair quite well. Although possibly the weirdest thing was that she didn't wear any shoes.

Then the girl spoke in perfect English, "Hello, Spike, my name is Gaia and I am the reason you are in this particular situation."

I just looked at her for a second, "Okay, that is interesting, very, very interesting, and I should probably be scared right now, but I am not, so I am going to ask just one question. Who is that." I said as I pointed at my copy.

"I'm you, dumbass." Was the guy's response. It wasn't said in an insulting way though, more as if he were bored.

"Well, that clears up the confusion, thank you very much. Now, I am going to ask why the supposed Creator of the universe is in my inner world and then I would like to get to the point of this meeting so that I can go contemplate the meaning of existence and then attempt to see if I can fly through the sky by squawking like a bird." I said in a sarcastic tone. Although I really did want to know why the Creator of the universe was in my inner world and why she would put me in the situation of having my life turned into a video game and also why there was an exact copy of me in my inner world.

I could just tell this was going to be an even longer day than I thought it would be.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:So,how did you guys like it. I mean, it probably sucked but I want a second opinion.**

 **Also, just in case you guys didn't know, 1$ is equal to about 100 yen, do the math if you need to for the money.**

 **Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guys, sorry about the whole thing where the story has been rushed. I will try and slow down the story's pace within the next few chapters that I write.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or The Gamer**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Gaia began speaking, I turned my full attention to her. "Well, I am here to explain what is happening. Why you are here, the reason I gave you these powers, and also why he is here." She said calmly as she pointed at my copy.

"Let's start with why I brought you here. The first thing you need to understand is that there are multiple dimensions and universes that I have created, and, sometimes,I like to give humans little clues as to this fact. Sometimes I will send them dreams or visions of other universes and have them write or draw these things. Actually, if you spoke to pretty much any writer or painter of some kind that has written or painted about anything that is supernatural or fantastical, they will say the ideas came to them in dreams.

"I send people these dreams because I want to see humanity take its first steps to things that are beyond its comprehension. It's not like I won't see it eventually, but I am rather impatient when it comes to things such as this. Honestly, you'd think that being in existence before existence even existed would make me a patient person, but it actually does the opposite, because I can see anything that could ever happen, and it makes me want to make it happen sooner. That is one of the reasons you are here, once you finish saving this world, I want you to go out and spread the word of there being other universes out there. I would do it myself, but I kind of can't. I can't let them have a guaranteed knowledge of my existence until they earn it, otherwise they would become far too reliant upon me. I know that I helped you, but I just needed something to happen, people were becoming to relaxed and content with the thought of being isolated that they were giving up on anything that could have been out there."

Wow, the Creator of the Universe, or is it universes, could sure talk. Although, she did answer one of the questions that had been niggling at the back of my mind since I had arrived here. She probably sent a dream to whoever it was that made Bleach, I honestly had a hard time remembering his name. Wait, what did she mean 'once I finish saving this world' didn't Bleach have a relatively happy ending.

I would have finished this thought but then Gaia began speaking again, "I can see that you are confused as to what I meant when I said that you would save this universe." Woah, okay, did she just read my thoughts. That was actually pretty cool, but also terrifying as fuck.

"Yes, I did read your thoughts. Anyway, what I meant was that the ending to the manga that you read was, in fact, altered from what I sent. This universe will be conquered by Juha Bach and it will eventually die because of it. That would end this universe before it is supposed to. The specific reason as to why I chose you, sent you here, and gave you these specific powers is because the universe you came from was the first one I had ever created,this one was the second, and the one where your powers were inspired from was the third, and, call me sentimental, they are the three that I find most important. I didn't copy your powers exactly because I wanted to something interesting, sue me. Since one was in direct danger I decided to make a combination of the three, you."

Holy shit, that was a lot to take in. But at least I knew two of the most important things I had wanted to know since I had arrived in my inner world. But, I still wanted to know who the guy was.

"Your supposed clone, as you seem to be referring to him as, is sort of like my fail safe." Dammit, Gaia, stop reading my thoughts. "No. But, I put him here as, basically, an extra precaution. He is like you, but will only have the body if you are unconscious, or dead. Unless you give him full control. Basically, he is like a second life, but not quite. The two of you could even merge your souls together and share the body, if you so wished, although it would be a very painful process. But it would be worth it, your stats would increase and you would increase in levels faster than before." Damn, that was a pretty nice deal, would have to talk to him, us, me, whatever, about it. "Don't worry, man, I am completely on board with that plan. It sounds fucking awesome."

Great, could everyone read my thoughts. "I can't read your thoughts, but yours can influence mine and mine can influence yours in the way that only someone can do to themselves. Basically, we have the same thoughts." Oh, that was actually pretty useful. "Yup, it is." I was going to completely ignore that for the time being.

"Well, now that we have that settled, do you guys want to get started?" You know, for being the Creator of the Universes, she was actually pretty cool.

I asked, "What do we need to do?" Her reply was surprisingly simple, "All you two have to do is step into the center of the room and grasp each other's hands, I will do the rest." My copy, we really needed to come up with a name for him, and I stepped into the center of the room. I held out my hand and he quickly brought his up and grabbed mine. I waited for a second, and nothing happened. I looked over at Gaia and saw her with her eyes shut tightly, as if she were concentrating on something.

Then the pain hit me.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:Hey guys, I hope you liked the way I did that, if not, I don't really care, it was the best I could come up with.**

 **Also, give me some names that you think would be good for the new character. If I don't have a good one by next week I'll have to come up with one, and I have a feeling that it would be a horrible name. So send me names in the reviews or PMs.**

 **Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey guys, I just wanted you to know that I changed a few things up with the status, like the Exp, I changed his levels , too, also, I say thank you, good sir, or lady, to the guest that sent me those four names. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or The Gamer**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It lasted for about thirty seconds, but it felt like eternity. The pain was so agonizing that would have made torture in Hell seem like being rubbed by a kitten in comparison. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but it fucking hurt.

When it finally stopped, I was on the ground and panting. I looked over at Gaia and glared, "You were making a _severe_ understatement when you said that would hurt, I think I'm going to be sore for the next five years."

Gaia then asked me, "Did you honestly think that combining your soul with another wouldn't hurt?" I would have continued to argue with the Creator of the Multi verse if I didn't suddenly hear a voice in my head.

" _Damn, that fucking hurt, holy shit."_ Now, I probably should have panicked when I started hearing the voice in my head, but Gamer's Mind and my baser instincts kept me from doing so. It was weird to hear a voice in my head that was but wasn't my own at the exact same time. So, naturally, I decided to speak back. _"Hey, are you the copy that was out here a second ago?"_ The response was nearly immediate, _"Yep, and I agree with you we need to come up with a name for me. Clone or copy just doesn't sound right. Maybe after we get out of our head."_

Sharing my head with another person was also an interesting concept that we would have to experiment with in order to get used to. At least the voice in my head wasn't trying to kill me.

Gaia began speaking again and it pulled me out of my thoughts. "I will send you guys back after saying two things. One, you seriously need to decorate this place, right now it is just white walls. And two, your race is something that I put together myself and is absolutely awesome. I was going to wait a little bit before I'd let you find out what your race is, but, as it turns out, moving a soul from one universe to another is much harder than I thought it would be, and I may have dropped you in approximately three months later than I wanted to and now you only have five months until the start of the main story line, I wasn't supposed to say that, crap. I'll just cut the experience for that quest in half, it's only fair. Anyway, yeah, um, the next time you look at your status screen you will see that the race is unlocked, as well as the bonus. Peace."

And with that we were back in the real world. Wow, the Creator of the Universes was weird. Okay I really wanted to check out the race thing but I needed to come up with a name for the little voice in my head and a quest thing popped up in front of me.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Information**

 **Objectives:Complete**

 **Visit Kisuke Urahara and begin training.**

 **Get a general idea of when and where you are in the Bleach story line.**

 **Bonus Objective:Complete**

 **Gain temporary lodging at Urahara's place.**

 **Reward:1000 Exp and 25000 yen.**

 **Bonus Reward:500 Exp**

 **Overall Reward:**

 **1500 Exp, 25000 yen.**

 **Level Up!**

 **+5 Status Points**

 **Level Up!**

 **+5 Status Points**

 **Level Up!**

 **+5 Status Points**

Right, that was useful. Now, to name the voice.

" _What do you want your name to be?"_ What, it was his name, so it was his choice. _"Hmm, I don't know, how about Noboru, that sounds cool."_ Wow, that was actually a pretty good name, huh.

Next, I spoke, "Status "

 **Spike**

 **Age:16**

 **Race:Archangel**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Title:none**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level:7**

 **Exp:2000/2620**

 **HP:400/400**

 **MP:320/320**

 **RP:250/250**

 **Status:**

 **STR:13**

 **VIT:13**

 **DEX:13**

 **INT:17**

 **WIS:14**

 **LUK:6**

 **Status Points:35**

 **Spike was an orphan before he died in a fire that burned down the orphanage he had lived in. Now that he has discovered the truth about the world he has been reincarnated in he has gained the bonus that is available for his race, which was made stronger by the discovery what he is. He now has the benefits of his soul being merged with another and his being an Archangel. He also has a new voice in his head.  
**

 **Race Bonus:**

 **+2 to STR, DEX, VIT, INT, and WIS per , MP, and RP are increased by 20 per level as well.**

 **Merged Souls Bonus:**

 **-20% Exp needed to level up.**

 **Race Perks:**

 **Archangel's Wings(Unlocked at level 25)**

 **With this perk that comes with the knowledge of your race, you will gain wings with a span of thirty feet. The colors of your wings depends on your general personality and the speed depends on practice.**

 **+10% to flight speed per level of DEX.**

 **Angel's Immortality(Unlocked at level 15)**

 **With this perk that comes with the knowledge of your race, you will no longer physically age after the age of 20 and you can not die of old age or sickness, but you can be killed by things such as spirit weapons, otherwise, you are invulnerable. This perk does not activate until level 15, until then you can be killed by anything.**

Well, those were some pretty over powered bonuses, but needing a certain level to unlock the perks sucked. Although, now that I think about it, it made plenty of sense. Why would you give such powerful things to someone of a low level. _"Yeah, it's not like we are especially strong right now, so this only gives us more drive to level up. I don't know about you, but I want to be able to fly, that sounds absolutely amazing."_

Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to, but at least things would be easier with him around and it was actually nice that I could rely on one person in existence.

" _Enough with the emotional crap, it's time to get to training."_ I thought back to Noboru.

This was so going to be worth the trouble if I could get wings and almost full immortality.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey, I changed the whole leveling system, so if you go bock to the last time he leveled up, it now says he got to level four.**

 **Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hey guys, I would like to thank you people for supporting the story. Oh, and, to the guest that was wondering how an archangel will compare to a shinigami, let's just say that the shinigami better watch their backs once my character has leveled up. I hope to show you the level of the average human within the next few chapters, but the shinigami will have to wait a bit.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or The Gamer.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I would have been a fool if I were to think that I would have been able to challenge the zombie ID without at least a couple more skills. So I decided to try something.

I sat down on the ground and tried pulling out my mana for use. Key word being tried. It was much harder than I had expected it to be.

I sat there for at least two minutes before I actually managed to do something. I was sitting and doing something similar to meditation when I finally felt another current of energy flowing through my body. Actually, it was two currents, one was thinner and, seemingly, weaker than the other. It led to a relatively okay sized pool of the energy.

Right next to this pool of energy was another. Although, this one was significantly larger than the first and it felt like it would be stronger. Since I knew that my mana reserves were greater than my reiryoku reserves, probably because I was in a living body, and that my mana would probably be easier to manipulate than my reiryoku, I began pulling from the streams that led off of the larger pool.

My first attempt failed. I wasn't used to it yet, that was probably why, but around six attempts later I finally managed to pull out a small string, but a ping distracted me and I lost the connection.

 **Through a special action, a new skill has been created.**

 **Mana Manipulation(Passive)Lvl:1**

 **This skill allows the manipulation of the mana within the body to bring it out and command it to do something. This skill is essential to the use and creation of spells.**

 **Passively increases INT by 10%**

That was going to be useful. I began another attempt to manipulate my mana.

Once I managed to get a small thread of my mana out, I then pushed it into a small stone that was next to me. Once I actually managed to imbue the rock with some of my mana, I began to move said mana. At first it was slow and annoying to keep the rock moving in the air but eventually I got used to it and I developed a new skill.

Ping!

 **Through a special action, a new skill has been created.**

 **Telekinesis(Active)(Novice)Lvl:1**

 **The psychic ability to move things with one's mind.**

 **Amount of items able to be carried at once:1**

 **Max weight:5 pounds**

 **Costs 50 MP per object.**

" _Oh, hell yes, we're a mother fucking Jedi!"_ Both Noboru and I yelled at the same time in our head.

I had always wanted to be able to move things with my mind like a Jedi. Hahaha, yes! But there was still one thing bothering me.

I had been wondering what the whole 'novice' thing was but I hadn't bothered checking yet so I clicked the novice on the screen.

' **Novice' is a skill mastery based on your current level for that skill. The mastery system is as such, novice, apprentice, adept, expert, master, legendary, angelic, archangelic, and godly. These are the nine different masteries for your skills. Once you reach the godly mastery on a skill, a maximum level will be shown. Each time a skill goes up in mastery, it will have something new added to it.**

 **Whenever a skill makes it to the next mastery rank, it will be reverted to level 1 but will keep the bonuses and benefits of the max level of the previous mastery rank.**

 **Novice:This rank means you are about on par with an ordinary human capable of the skill.**

 **Apprentice:This rank means you are about on par with an above average human capable of the skill.**

 **Adept:This rank means you are about on par with a far above average human or low class mage capable of the skill.**

 **Expert:This rank means you are about on par with the average superhuman or middle class mage capable of the skill.**

 **Master:This rank means you are about on par with a far above average superhuman or high class mage capable of the skill.**

 **Legendary: This rank means you are about on par with someone of the Arch Mage class or a low class angel capable of the skill.**

 **Angelic:This rank means you are about on par with a middle to high class angel capable of the skill.**

 **Archangelic:This rank means you are about on par with an archangel to a low class god capable of the skill. (There are to few archangels and they are all so close in power that they cannot be separated into classes.)**

 **Godly:This rank means you are about on par with a middle to high class god capable of the skill. When the skill is maxed out you will be equal to, or more powerful than, a high class god.**

 **Not all skills have a mastery rank, only the active skills. Even then, it is only most.**

That was some absolutely amazing information. So, only my active skills were able to use the mastery system, and only most. I would have to work on improving my dagger mastery and telekinesis before entering the ID.

Ah, but this gave me far more information than I had asked for. It confirmed that there were mages, angels, and even other archangels out there. This was going to be some very useful information.

" _But, we don't have to worry about that for a time, so let's set it to the side for later thought."_ I thought to Noboru. _"Yeah. Haha, just watch, these thoughts are going to come back and bite us in the ass."_ He thought back.

Anyway, I began practicing with my new skill. I started by picking up the rock, the one that I had been using before, with my mind and chunking it at another boulder. It managed to chip off a small piece of the boulder right before the tiny rock practically exploded from the impact.

I continued with this form of training for about thirty minutes before I was satisfied with the level of my telekinesis.

 **Telekinesis(Active)(Novice)Lvl:4**

 **The psychic ability to move things with one's mind.**

 **Amount of items able to be carried at once:1**

 **Max weight:9 pounds**

 **Costs 46 MP per object.**

Seeing as I didn't have a way to train my dagger mastery, I didn't bother trying.

Finally, to kill all the zombies! Not really, that would probably summon the Legion Zombie, and then I would die.

"ID Create: Zombies,"

And, with my command, the world turned red and I saw my first zombie.

It was a grotesque sight. It might have, at one point, been a woman in her early to mid twenties, but now, she looked like a bag of flesh that walked around with one eye and part of her intestines hanging out. Her skin had a vomit green color and half of her face was missing.

"Observe."

 **Zombie**

 **Race:Zombie**

 **Lvl:8**

 **An undead being that likes to feed on the brains of the living. Now that it is no longer alive it is not hindered by human limitations and is twice as strong, no matter how much its muscle decays.**

Ping!

 **Through constant use, Observe has leveled up!**

 **Observe(Passive)Lvl:1**

 **This skill allows you to observe information on a target of your choice. You can currently observe the name, race, gender, HP, and level of a human, Shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar, Bount, or Vaizard target that is up to twenty levels higher than you. For any target that is not one of the races above, you will be shown the name or title, race, level, HP, and will be given a short description of the target as long as it is only twenty levels above you or lower.**

 **Reworking information.**

 **Zombie**

 **Race:Zombie**

 **Lvl:8**

 **HP:100/100**

 **An undead being that likes to feed on the brains of the living. Now that it is no longer alive it is not hindered by human limitations and is twice as strong, no matter how much its muscle decays.**

Huh, that zombie was pretty weak, this shouldn't take long. I pulled out my dagger and ran towards it. With a quick jump, I was right above the zombie. I stabbed my knife directly into its head, pulled the knife out, landed, and rolled away. I looked above the zombies head and saw that the health bar was displayed along with the name and level.

 **HP:74/100**

 **Congratulations, for successfully landing a critical strike on multiple enemies, you have gained a new skill!**

 **Critical Strike(Active)Lvl:1**

 **Now you do even more damage than your earlier, more pathetic, critical strikes. This skill is focused upon landing incredibly damaging and painful hits on an enemy. Remember, not all enemies have the same critical points. A critical strike is guaranteed when you hit a vulnerable point on the body.**

 **300% more damage when you land a critical strike.**

 **Chances of landing a random critical strike are LUC+DEX%**

Huh, that was good. Anyway, the zombie was slow so it wouldn't be to hard to kill it without even getting hit, especially if I used the Critical Strike. I quickly ran towards it and made a stab to the heart, landing a successful hit before backing away again. Hit and run tactics are almost always a good idea when dealing with slow and close range enemies.

I made another quick check of its health.

 **HP:35/100**

Wow, the notification wasn't kidding when it said I would do more damage. I made another quick jab at its head and it was dead before it had even hit me. That was easier than I had anticipated it being.

 **Gained 75 Exp.**

Oh, this was going to be good. After picking up one first tier soul shard and a stack of one thousand yen, I began walking towards another zombie I had seen.

I was going to grind the shit out of this dungeon.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:Hey guys, hope you liked it, I have been having a little trouble writing this chapter, so it might be complete shit. Sorry for the late update, by the way. My Internet was out.**

 **Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I will try to update at least once a week but the are no guarantees, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or The Gamer**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time I was done I had killed eleven zombies. Two of the zombies were level 7, and gave me 140 Exp, 1900 yen, and 2 first tier soul shards. I also killed four level 8 zombies, which gave me 300 Exp, 4000 yen, and 4 first tier soul shards, then I killed five level 9 zombies, which gave me 400 Exp, 5150 yen, and 5 first tier soul shards, giving me a total of 840 Exp , giving me a level up, 11050 yen, and 11 first tier soul shards.

My new stats were this.

 **Spike**

 **Age:16**

 **Race:Archangel**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Title:none**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level:8**

 **Exp:2840/4192**

 **HP:530/530**

 **MP:470/470**

 **RP:350/350**

 **STR:19**

 **VIT:19**

 **DEX:19**

 **INT:23**

 **WIS:20**

 **LUK:6**

 **Status Points:40**

 **Status: Normal  
**

 **Spike is an Archangel created by Gaia herself after she brought him over to this world after he died in his world. Gaia has given him the task of saving the universe he is currently in as well as spreading the word of other universes once he has. Being an Archangel, he is able to use any weapon as if it were a spiritual weapon.  
**

Now that my stat points were at 40 I would begin to sort them out. I really was considering just dumping all of my points into INT, but they probably wouldn't be a good idea. I planned to be a mostly magic character since I had a higher INT and WIS than most, but then again, VIT was really important as well. I needed mainly VIT, INT and WIS, because I needed the health, mana, and reiryoku. I would do that so I could manipulate all forms of magic more easily and still take significant damage. I didn't really need to worry about STR and DEX because I would only be needing those in extremely close combat, plus they went up by two each level anyway.

With that decided I quickly added the 10 points to VIT, 20 points to INT, and 10 points to WIS.

 **For making a wise decision, here have 1 WIS.**

Okay, make that 11 points to WIS.

 **Spike**

 **Age:16**

 **Race:Archangel**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Title:none**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level:8**

 **Exp:2840/4192**

 **HP:630/630**

 **MP:670/670**

 **RP:460/460**

 **STR:19**

 **VIT:29**

 **DEX:19**

 **INT:43**

 **WIS:31**

 **LUK:6**

 **Status Points:0**

 **Status: Normal  
**

 **Spike is an Archangel created by Gaia herself after she brought him over to this world after he died in his world. Gaia has given him the task of saving the universe he is currently in as well as spreading the word of other universes once he has. Being an Archangel, he is able to use any weapon as if it were a spiritual weapon.**

Huh, those stats were looking pretty nice.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And so the cycle continued. It was pretty normal for the first month. All I did was train and do tests and stuff for Urahara. I would train by going into the zombie ID on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I would go to the library in the mornings, from the time it opened until noon, when I would begin my work for Urahara. And on the weekends I would focus solely on creating and leveling up my magic skills.

Using this system I managed to gain another two levels and, also, four points into my INT, ten points into both my STR and DEX, and five points into my VIT because of all the running I had to do in the zombie ID.

 **Spike**

 **Age:16**

 **Race:Archangel**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Title:none**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level:10**

 **Exp:7840/10731**

 **HP:760/760**

 **MP:790/790**

 **RP:540/540**

 **STR:29**

 **VIT:34**

 **DEX:29**

 **INT:47**

 **WIS:31**

 **LUK:6**

 **Status Points:10**

 **Status: Normal  
**

 **Spike is an Archangel created by Gaia herself after she brought him over to this world after he died in his world. Gaia has given him the task of saving the universe he is currently in as well as spreading the word of other universes once he has. Being an Archangel, he is able to use any weapon as if it were a spiritual weapon.**

I also gained two new skills.

 **Energy Bolt (Active)(Novice)Lvl:6**

 **A bolt of condensed mana that does 26 damage and costs 44 MP.**

 **Mana Shield (Active)(Novice)Lvl:7**

 **A bubble that is spread around the body and is made of highly condensed mana. It can absorb up to 114 damage and costs 93 MP to cast.**

The Mana Shield skill was really useful because it absorbed 114 damage at only level seven. I also got my Telekinesis up to the next mastery.

 **Telekinesis(Active)(Apprentice)Lvl:2**

 **The psychic ability to move things with one's mind. You can now raise or lower an item's temperature while controlling it.**

 **Number of items able to be carried at once:3**

 **Max weight:14 pounds.**

 **Costs 36 MP per object.**

Now that was useful.I even managed to get Dagger Mastery up to the next rank as well.

 **Dagger Mastery (Active)(Apprentice)Lvl:3**

 **This skill allows one to freely wield daggers. Using daggers now gives you a +5% chance of a critical strike.**

 **+22% Damage when using daggers.**

 **+9% Exp when using daggers.**

This was also very beneficial if I were to ever get into a close combat fight.

As I said, it was all going well, until the day of June 1st, when someone decided to do something very stupid while I was around.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: I couldn't find out what the date was when Ichigo got his powers, so I decided to take the release date of the anime and go back about five months as the beginning of my story. If anyone knows, send me the date of it and I will edit this.**

 **Bye**


End file.
